


Long way down

by Lolik



Series: Long way down /L.S/ [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerd Harry, Other, Popular Louis, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, bfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolik/pseuds/Lolik
Summary: "Do you love me, Lou? Did you ever loved me?" I asked him with shaky voice. My whole body was shaking, I was just so impatient."I... " he came closer to me, breathing heavily."Please." I don't even know why am I speechless and so full of words right now.I don't know why am I even here, in first place.He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and gave me a sad smile. "I would never love someone so worthless like you, Harry."AU!fanfic, where louis and harry used to be best friends but when harry came out from closet and started dating boy, they separated their ways and went to different high schools. one thing lead to another and suddenly, they were in the same high school, but now popular louis is acting like he never knew harry and even worse, starts to bully him.two years later and their whole world will crash again.





	1. 1

 

* * *

 

It's not fair.

 

From the first thing I did this morning - which was trying to adjust my brown curls, not really succesfully - to the last, it's just not fucking fair. _Life isn't really fair at all and I get it, but why him?_

 

Let me just start.

 

Before everything, before my coming out from closet and coming to this school after few stuff, everything was alright. We loved - or I can just guess - spending time with each other, making laugh each other and basically, spending time together.

 

And then everything changed, he changed.

 

And I don't even know why, all I can do is just guessing - because he isn't my best friend anymore, he's someone who is just so strangely similar to my old friend but at the same time he's just shitty asshole.

 

Instead of laughing with me, he's constantly laughing with his crew on bullying, instead of this kind kid he was, he goes and terrify shit out of me every day.

 

_And it's not fair, it's not fair at all._

 

You may ask “who are you talking about”? And the answer is simple as that, Louis oh so fucking Tomlinson.

 

I finish picking books from my locker and turn around, or I'm planning on doing that, when someone grabs my arms.

 

I don't have to look on who's person behind all of this, because I know it already. It's him.

 

Call the devil and the devil is here.

 

“What do you want?” My voice is shaking. This is what I absolutely hate about our “meetings” if we can call it like that. Even if I know he can't hurt me more like he already did, something deep inside of me is terrified of him.

 

“Why being so rude? That's not very nice of you, you know.” He smirks and starts to push me into the locker even harder. If I didn't have my t-shirt on, I'm sure my whole skin would be completely white because of lack of the blood.

 

“Can you just drop that act? I need to go on lesson, because I, unlike someone, care about my grades,” I spit and try to escape, but unsuccesfully.

 

“Look at you, being all brave,” he jokes, “but as much as I love this side of you, I don't like your attitute towards me, so stop. You may have a cute face, but I don't mind seeing it bruised.”

 

His words are harsh, but that's nothing new.

 

I stopped squirming beneath him almost immediatly.

 

He just gave me a sick smile and started to whispering to me something, but someone interruped us. “Mate, what are you doing with that freak? You girlfriend is looking for you everyhwere,” came from behind Louis.

 

Those words weren't for me, I was sure of that.

 

First of all, I hate whole “mate” thing, it's just not for me. And second of all, I don't have girlfriend and I'll never have one. I'm just gay, which is not at all bad, unless you were once friend with homophobic prick, apparently.

 

“You are one lucky boy,” Louis stopped holding me and as soon as his finger left my skin, I grabbed my stuff and almost ran away from him.

 

“What were you two doing?” I heard one of his friends asking with laugh.

 

“Teaching that faggot lesson and-” I would hear something worse than that, I was sure of that, but instead of listening I ran.

 

Life is better that way. I don't need to think about him, or his friends, or everyone if I don't want to. We were friends once and maybe I had crush on him, long time ago, but that's it. The boy I knew is dead and this Louis is just an old reminder of someone I lost when we were fifteen.

  


_“Lou! Lou!” I ran around his house with old music tape. We were looking for this album for eternity and when I finally found it under his couch while I waited for him to come back from bathroom, I couldn't be more happier._

 

_“I found it!” I screamed right before the doors openned and Louis actually showed up._

 

_“What?” He looked like a mess, his hair were on all world's sides, and he looked like he was ready for murdering someone, but in the second his eyes laid on me, everything on him softened._

 

_“I found it, you had it in your home the whole time!” I was sure of that if human could explode from emotions, I would explode right there and then._

 

_“Hold on… Are you kidding me?” He started to yell along with me and next time when we found ourselves, we were on his bed, listening to it. I don't know what was I thinking, when I said that, but I did._

 

_“I think I'm gay, Lou.”_

 

_His head turned to me almost immediatly. “What?” his voice cracked, and my world too._

 

_“I-I'm gay. Or at least I think I am.” My heart was pounding in my chest, giving me chills. “Lou?” I wanted to hide. To run, hide and never come back. Because if Louis will hate me in the future…_

 

_“It's okay. I'm just surprised.” He really looked surprised, but something in me hoped he would say “i'm gay too” and we could be together. But nothing like that never left his mouth and I lost my hope._

 

_Music was still playing in the background, when we climbed on each together and started cuddling. While he toke a big spoon position I fell into a little spoon position and started humming along with the song._

 

_“So that's why when I asked you about Hannah from our class, you said you weren't interested in her at all,” he started after while. “Yes. She's really great and I guess pretty, but she's not boy.” Not you, too._

 

_“I think it makes sense now. I-I think I understand you,” he said sincerely._

 

_My head perked up. “Are you saying you like boys too, Lou?”_

 

_“What? N-No!” His hands dissapeared from my back as soon as I stopped talking. “I said I understand you, not I like you. What's wrong with you?”_

 

_“I was just joking, please don't be upset. I-I don't like you at all too, so,” I shivered. I was lying, to me, to him, to everyone else._

 

_“Okay. Can we just listen to this? Please?” He suggested defensively, almost ashamed. I wasn't questioning his answers or acting, I was just glad he accepted me. I cuddled up to him even more._

 

_“I never want this summer to end.”_

 

_“Me neither, Hazz.” And something in his voice made me forget it all._

 

_He felt like everything what was supposed to be safe, bright and hopefull. He felt like home. And I liked it, even loved it._

 

And then everything changed when he pushed me on the ground and started punching me, punch after punch until my face was completely blue and purple and I was taken to nurse. Even after then, I wanted answers.

 

But another beating up, this time with his group, made me forget this too.

 

And suddenly like that, I was out of love.

 

_And Louis Tomlinson can go and fuck himself._

 

Or so did I thought.

  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Again, what did you say?”
> 
> “I think that most homophobes are just part of the lgbt+ community, but they are too afraid to come out, that's all I am saying,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Again, what did you say?” I started running in halls of the school along with my friend, Alex. He was actually my friend since he moved to this town a year ago, in the summer. We saw each other in shop and first thing he said to me was “What prinkles do you enjoy?” and pointed on shelf full of chips.

 

I think we bonded over food, problems and boys and because he was new and he didn 't know anyone. I think I'm lucky because he's literally the only one person, who I trust in this school.

 

And that's more than anything, even when he's shitty annoying asshole. 

 

“I think that most homophobes are just part of the  _ lgbt+ _ community, but they are too afraid to come out, that 's all I am saying,” he shrugged his shoulders. I gasped.

 

“You can't just say it like that, jesus,” I rolled my eyes. 

 

“And why not? They can be bullies, especially your sweetheart over there,” he pointed at laughing group behind me, “so I can be theorist. It's not like I'm going to beat them up and say they deserve it, right?” I could sense his sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

 

“I suppose so. But still, I don't want you to save my ass all damn time. Or being sassy, or whatever. I'm not kid and last time I checked, I was able to give them backfire.”  _ Or get bullied because of me,  _ I fighted the urge to tell him this.

 

But I couldn't. He's already risking everything because he talks to me everyday, last thing I wanna do is drag him down with me.

 

Suddenly, school bell rang. “See you after math?” Alex suggested. 

 

“I was thinking about eating in library, I wasn't there month or so.”  _ Since school started, in translation. _

 

He gave me suspicious look. “Promise me that you don't want to hide.”

 

I'm bad at most of the things, but I can tell you one thing that I'm good in. Lying. “Nah, I just want quiet and peace for a while. Really, not going into depression, completely happy.”

 

For those who don't know us, we would be just joking teenagers laughing on disease. In reality, there was no joking at the end. It was real - I have, or had anyway, depression and phases when I wanted to dissapear and you can't do it without dying, so you can guess the rest. I lost most of my weight, I wasn't in school very often and I didn't sleep at all. 

 

However, I've never touched my wrist with blade or anything, it was just… Something.

 

You can't put it in words, that's all I can say.

 

He nodded. “Okay, I'm going to pretend I believe you. For exchange, you'll stay away from problems for today.”

 

“Deal.”

 

And I walked away, into the class. As much as I loved thoughts of staying away from problems because that would be literally heaven on earth, I can't. Not when I have almost every class with Louis or someone in his group.

 

I mean, it's quite obvious why - we are in the same year - but still. Imagine yourself hating almost everybody in your class and then imagine how everything you do is material for bullying. 

 

“Alright class, sit down. I know it's last period before lunch but we have job to do,” mrs. Canson appeared in front of the board with hands on her breasts. 

 

Frustrated mumble was heard within few seconds. “Same here,” she whispered so only few people near her could heard her, I was one of them.

 

She cleared her throat. “I want pairs. I don't care how much you despite each other, I want project which will be complete within two or three lessons. Before you find your partner, no, you can't be in threesome or foursome, just two of you guys.”

 

Some of studenst laughed, while she stayed there all annoyed. “There is even number of you all. So, get to work and in two next minutes I want everyone to be done.”

 

And with all that, classroom turned into mess.

 

And I was screwed.

 

Well, first of all, I hated Alex for not taking science, second of all, I hated how everyone started panicking and third of all, I could see how much of un-paired people left. And seconds by seconds, there was just Niall Horan and me left.

 

“Asshole,” Niall said to boy who stopped Louis from punching me earlier. From all I can say, they paired up purposelly so Niall would be with me. 

 

Before I realised what's happening, he was already sitting next to me with big - probably fake - smile on his lips. “So, partners?” he asked. 

 

_ Fucking fantastic,  _ I thought before I turned to him. “I- uhm, guess?”

 

He frowned. He already started talking something, but our teacher stopped him. She clapped her hands happily and brought her file with our names.

 

“Olivia Balint?” 

 

“With Jamie!” brunnete in front of me almost screamed while her friend - or boyfriend - rolled his eyes. This routine was happening over and over again, until Niall said our names. Some of our classmates turned around and snickered some comments, especially Niall's friends, but in all honesty, I didn't care.

 

Or maybe just a little.

 

“So quiet, huh? Well my friends said you are freak, but don't act like one when it's about marks. I don't want to assume or anything, but conversation is important in stuff like this,” his finger was on board.

 

“Really?” my eyebrows got up.

 

“Well you didn't correct me so you can't say me otherwise now.”

 

And there I'm, thinking why did I woke up. Because from everything I saw, Niall looked like a good person. He was in that group, sure, but he was social butterfly and kind to everyone else. 

 

“Ugh… Okay, I didn't mean to say that but, can you talk? I'm not going to eat you, or- Fuck, nevermind, you don't like jokes, or do you…?” he started rambling. 

 

I rolled my eyes. “No, it's not fine but I can live with it as long as we are doing this project. Fine with you?”

 

His eyes started shining. He's like human version of light, I swear to god.  _ And I talked to him only for a few minutes.  _ “Okay, we surely didn't have a good start, so let's start again. Hi, I'm Niall and I'm your partner for next period for this project.”

 

I accepted his hand. “Hi, I'm Harry and I guess you are right.”

 

“I'm always right.”

 

“Sure.” I ignored his burning glance to my skull.

 

When I turned around, my eyes met with Louis's. For a second I heard that music we listened for whole summer and I felt normal, like nothing happened. And then his girlfriend - second or thirth thi month, I lost track - whispered something in his ear.

 

He smirked. “Faggot.”

 

I turned back. 

 

“I feel like really shitty friend, but don't mind him while we work together. I don't think emotions would be great.”

 

“You are actually smart, Horan.”

 

Niall started smiling from ear to ear and I just knew he isn't pretending this. He was acting like a small child and I couldn't stay bitter around him, it's just not humanly possible. “Well thank you, Styles.”

 

After period ended, our ways separated. I was almost running to library, because that was the only place where was quiet even on lunch break and mostly, nobody is going to find me there, because this library is hella big.

 

Before I started running into the way where library was, I could see Louis staring at me already. This look meant only one thing - I'm dead. 

 

I dissapeared before he could catch me. 

 

Bad thing is, he never tried running after me. No, it was much worse.

 

_ He waited 'till I left library and then it was just me and him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really hope you like this chapter! I think smut will be in the next so prepare yourself. :D


End file.
